Talk:Loki
Text has always been top left for pretty much everything in the game, but I like it under the portrait. Great pic, got any more? Ferret37 18:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) nope not yet its going to take a lot of screen shots to get them all I took it out of the demo on PC Shikon 18:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :: I like the text as a caption instead. Can we possible move the text to under a picture (if there's no picture then just italic) and remove the "Avaiablity" subtitle and have that as a standard layout? Andrea 19:15, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Weapon upgrade the 3 items *Shadow Metal *Natural Gas *Superior Fur is used to upgrade Club to Banded Mace, I'm not sure if he will actually take Club in 360, I'll just continue update their main weapon path according to 360, i.e if you never give them any weapon except last version. And later we might have another table for alternate path or PC weapon path... PC one is easier to figure out since the tell you what items they want, so you can easily work out what they will upgrade to. Sarmu 07:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ---- (PC) I gave him a Warrior's Club and he requires Royotian Steel, Meteorite and 6 Shed Husk to upgrade, not sure about the other amounts yet. This has also somewhat changed his upgrade path, since as of BR 66 he's still using the Warrior's Club, instead of going for scythes as listed in the article. Gyumaou 07:23, 9 April 2009 (UTC) With 360 is that leader dont' ask that many weapon, so you pretty much have to stuck with their default path, so it only works with 360 version Sarmu 08:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) (PC) Talk to Loki You can talk to him after hiring right in front of the Union of the Golden Chalice guild in Athlum. Andrety 20:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Parameter Bonus * XBXO (BR 81): SPD 29 -> 30 Accessories - Removed the (PC) from Goddess Wristlet. Loki asked for it in my current game on 360. ~Darglor Hexes Supposedly Loki gets Hexes at BR 24, but in playing the PC demo he doesn't get it. Was the BR requisite changed for the PC version or what? :Most likely new art learning wasn't properly implemented in the demo. No idea on that though, never played the demo myself. Michael 07:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Everyone else has gotten their correct arts up to that point though. (Baulson got Remedies at 18, Emma got Invocations at 19, and Torgal got Potions at 24.) Double Down? I don't see a request for Blackjack anywhere for Loki, so should that be removed?--Someddrnoob 16:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) PC Starting Arts Loki does not start with Crossbreak; he only has Smash instead. Should a direct edit be made, or do we need to split XBox and PC info? Vyx 07:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :We originally had just Smash, Crossbreak was added later - incorrectly I'm inclined to believe. I've removed it for now. Ferret37 19:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I forgot to mention that he also starts with a Warrior's Striker rather than Commander's Striker by the way. Vyx 06:31, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind. I see that table is for upgrades now, and the starting weapon is listed seperately. Vyx 06:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Combat Arts Loki has One-Handed and Power Grip Combat Arts. (PC) 20:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Great Fighter This guy is def one of the fastest improvers in both combat and mystic, as a person story-wise he's more interesting than several mains here and making him a game of his own can't go wrong. In his quotes when KO'ed he mutters out for 'Reya', that extra initial F you heard is probably from the SE so you want to edit that Quest Is there a quest for this guy? The info at the top says he has one but it doesn't have a link to it. :It's further down on the page. Because of how the layout is rendered, the infobox ends up pushing a lot of stuff below it. For future reference, it's The Villain and the Sightless Girl. Zephyr (talk) 22:10, September 14, 2012 (UTC)